


As If You're The Moon In The Sky

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Before Our Spring (Or FS Soulmate!AUs) [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuvier fluff featuring Junhwan and Conrad being babysitted.Takes place in the When Spring Comes To Me Too universe.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Before Our Spring (Or FS Soulmate!AUs) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168700
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/gifts).



> Hellooooooo!!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, but here's my present for you!!  
> I hope you really like it, and I'll try to give you all the fluffiness and cuteness possible!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS KIDDO!!
> 
> Have a nice reading!

"And just where do you think you're going, young man?"

Junhwan froze, one hand on the door handle.

"Uhm... Brian, you see... I... Conrad..." Brian raised an eyebrow, and Junhwan deflated. "I was trying to sneak out to go sightseeing with Conrad."

"Jun, you know you two can't go out without adult supervision!"

"We're both adults!"

"Please don't make my life any more difficult, Jun. Please. I beg you."

Junhwan just looked up and pouted at him. Brian sighed.

"Hello. What are you two doing standing in the middle of the corridor?"

They both turned around and found Javier and Yuzuru, walking their way holding hands.

"Javi, please save my prospective relationship!" Javier froze in his tracks, making Yuzuru whine in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm your favourite student!"

"Wrong, that's Yuzu."

"Javi, please! Brian won't let Conrad and I go sightseeing!" Javier looked at Yuzuru, who raised his eyebrow at him, Javier shook his head, but Yuzuru just pulled at his hand a little, making Javier sigh.

"Alright, alright. Don't you pout at me, stop manipulating me." Javier turned to Brian. "Yuzu and I are going to the open rink, if they promise to behave, we can take them with us."

Brian scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Get them out of my sight. Out. Go. Be back in time for the banquet, okay?"

"Yes!" Everyone jumped in fright and looked to the side, startled as Conrad poked his head out of one of the rooms.

“Conrad! C’mon, run, dude, before they say we’re not allowed to!”

Conrad tossed Junhwan a bag, before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind himself.

“So,” he smiled looking at the rest. “Are we leaving or what?”

Yuzuru and Javier looked at each other and then at Brian.

“Oh, no, don’t look at me, you signed up for babysitting, have fun with the kids.”

Brian patted both their shoulders and left swiftly.

“Okay, let’s go. Rink will get crowded if we wait.” Yuzuru said, ushering everyone to the lift.

Javier stood there for a second. Was it actually a good idea?

And then, Yuzuru turned around to stare at him with that gorgeous smile and all doubt disappeared from his mind.

Guess they were stuck with the kids for the day.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They walked out of the hotel and to the park, Javier's fingers intertwined with Yuzuru's, both of them grinning as they watched Junhwan and Conrad push each other as they laughed about something neither of them could understand.

"Kids," Junhwan scowled at being called a kid, and Javier rolled his eyes, "We're going to be in the rink, please stay close by."

"There's an arcade right in front of the park, we're going there!"

"Have fun, we'll meet here in one hour, ok?" Junhwan and Conrad nodded and ran away.

Yuzuru stared as they went away, holding hands tightly and grinned.

"I bet you a kitten they're soulmates."

"Yuzu! You can't bet kittens!"

"I can! If I win, you get me a kitten. If I lose, I get you a kitten. It's a win-win thing. We get a kitten either way."

Javier laughed loudly before tugging Yuzuru towards the rink, paying the fee and taking his skates out of his bag. Yuzuru did the same, and soon they were leaving their bags in the two lockers they had rented.

Yuzuru took off his skate guards, sticking them Javier's hoodie pocket, before avoiding the hand swiping at him for doing so, and stepped onto the ice, turning around and extending a hand for Javier to take.

Javier looked around for a second before stuffing his own skate guards in the pocket as well and following Yuzuru.

They skated in circles around the rink, avoiding the very few people on the rink, in comfortable silence for quite a while before Yuzuru started to get twitchy. 

Javier rolled his eyes, smiling at him.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go, you want to show off. Go. There are just a few people on the rink, go show off."

Yuzuru smiled widely, shooting off like an arrow, gaining speed before stopping dropping into a series of spins in the middle of the rink, finishing off with a Biellmann.

Skating past the few amazed people still on the ice, he skidded to a stop in front of Javier, throwing his arms around his neck.

"Hi,"

"Hello, you beautiful peacock."

Yuzuru pouted, and Javier kissed the pout away from his lips. 

"You're mean. I have a mean soulmate."

"Shhh..." He pecked his lips again, making him smile. "Come on, let's go to the coffee shop that's next to the arcade. Looked cosy. We still have fifteen minutes until the kids are done."

"Fine. But I want cake or I'll be sad."

"You can have chocolate cake if you want, you won a medal, you deserve it."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, here we go." Yuzuru clapped happily, smiling as Javier set the slice of decadent chocolate cake in front of him. "Cake and hot chocolate for you, and a coffee for me."

"You don't want cake?"

"I'm good, don't worry. You can give me a bite of yours if you want, but I'm not really hungry."

Yuzuru took a bite, groaning as he chewed, wiggling in his seat out of sheer happiness, and Javier laughed at him.

"What?"

"Oh my god, Yuzu, you're such a dork, why do I love you?"

"Because I'm your soulmate." He answered sassily, before feeding Javier a bite of cake. "Also, I put up with weird kinks." Javier coughed, taking a sip of his coffee to stop choking on the cake. 

"YUZU!"

"It's true! You like kitten play. You lucky I'm such an open-minded soulmate."

"I don't know if I want to hit you or kiss you."

"Kiss."

Javier leaned in and started to close the gap between their lips... when a sudden knock on the window next to their table startled them both.

They turned to see what was happening and found Junhwan and Conrad laughing at them and pulling faces.

"We're done! Let's go back before Brian kills us!" Conrad said through the glass, and Yuzuru pouted at him, eating another bite of cake.

"Javi, we never babysitting again."

"Deal."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/k1mheechu1/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
